Herbstgeschichte
by raykai89
Summary: Naruto lebte ein glückliches Leben in den Bergen, ... Kakashi findet ihn bewusstlos im Wald. Was wird wohl mit den beiden passieren und wird Naruto seinen Ziehvater rächen können? Warnung: NaruxKaka Liebe, Gewalt,böse flashbacks aufgegeben
1. Prolog

Prolog

Eine wunderschöne Herbstlandschaft war an diesem Tag zu sehen. Viele Bäume, die gerade ihre Blätter verloren und deren Blätter alle möglichen Farben hatten. Viele Blätter lagen auf dem Boden verstreut, die Sonne stand hoch über den Bäumen und tauchte das Land in einen goldenen Schleier, Nebel überall. Dort in dieser traumhaften Landschaft lag ein Junge bewusstlos im Meer der Blätter, es schien, als würden ihn die Blätter als einen ihrer behandeln, Blätter fielen rings um ihn aber nicht auf den Jungen.

So nahm es der Jäger auf, der gerade seinen Weg durch den Wald fand. Sein Hund Paku hatte ihn zu diesen Jungen geführt, der in einer unbewohnten Gegend bewusstlos da lag.

"Hey Junge, wach auf!" brüllte der Jäger den Jungen an und rüttelte ihn. Dieser zuckte mit dne Augen aber wachte trotzt großer Bemühungen nicht auf. Es blieb dem grauhaarigen Jäger also nichts anderes übrig als ihn mit sich zu nehmen. Er nahm den Jungen auf seinen Rücken und lief wieder zurück zur Stadt, doch kurz bevor er die Tore sehen konnte nahm Paku eine fremde Spur auf und auch der Jäger spürte ein fremdes Chakra. Sie versteckten sich in einer Baumkrone und versuchten auszumachen wo der Verfolger war. 'Ist der Verfolger überhaupt hinter uns her oder nur auf dem Weg in die Stadt?' dachte er sich. Zum Glück waren es nur andere Bewohner der Stadt, die von einer Mission wieder kamen und er schloss sich ihnen an.

"Kakashi-sensei, wen haben Sie auf ihren Rücken?" fragte ein schwarzhaariger Junge, in einer grünen Jumpsuit, energisch und musterte den blonden Jungen auf Kakashis Rücken. Der Junge hatte ein gebräuntes Gesicht und komische Narben an den Wangen, er trug eine schwarz-orangene Jacke und eine schwarze Hose. Er hatte kein Stirnband, was hieß, das er kein Ninja sein konnte.


	2. Kapitel 1

Mir gehört Naruto nicht, ich bin weder Erfinder noch Zeichner. Nur ein Fan.

**Kaptel 1**

Kakashi stand in einem Krankenhauszimmer neben dem Bett wo der blonde Junge immer noch bewusstlos lag. Er unterhielt sich mit einer Frau.

"Und du sagst er lag einfach nur im Wald?" fragte sie.

"Ja Tsunade, er lag da, nur komisch fand ich das kein einzelnes Blatt auf ihn fiel." meinte Kakashi.

"Er sieht Yondaime sehr ähnlich, findest du nicht?"

"Ja das tut er. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne warum er da so lag."meinte er langsam ungeduldig werdend 'warum weicht sie meiner Frage aus'

"Und es gab auch keine Anzeichen auf einen Kampf?"

"Nein."

Sie beugte sich runter und machte einige Handzeichen, dann wurde ihr Gesicht bleich, zog dem Jungen das T-Shirt aus und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Bauch. Und nun wurde auch Kakashi blass, denn was er sah war ein Siegel, das Siegel, das das neunschwänzige Ungeheuer versiegelte. Das Ungeheuer, das Yondaime damals vor 14Jahren in ein Baby sperrte. Noch schlimmer wurde es als sie ihm sagte, dass der Junge wohl operiert werden müsste, da er innere Blutungen habe und Gift in sich hätte.

"Shizune!" rief Tsunade und gleich darauf kam eine schwarzhaarige Kunoichi (wird das so geschrieben? ) hereingerannt.

"Shizune, bring diesen Jungen in Raum K, er muss sofort behandelt werden, ich komme gleich nach!" und kaum war Shizune gegangen drehte sich Tsunade zu Kakashi.

"Ich hoffe wir sind nicht zu spät, mach dich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, für den Fall das er stirbt. Ich hole dich wenn wir fertig sind." und nun rannte auch sie raus, lies den grauhaarigen Jäger allein zurück.

* * *

Der Jäger streunte ziellos durch die Straßen Konohas. 'Was ist nur mit mir los? Wieso geht dieser Junge nicht aus meinen Gedanken? Wenn Yondaime einen Sohn hätte, hätte er uns doch bevor er starb etwas davon gesagt. Ich peils einfach nicht. Und was hat das zu Bedeuten mit dem Siegel. Argh ich brauch Antworten und ich glaube die werde ich erst von dem Jungen bekommen können.' Er schnappte erst aus seinen Traumzustand als ein braunhaariger, ponytragender Mann sich vor ihn stellte und vor seinem Gesicht mit den Fingern schnippte. 

"Was ist los mit dir Kakashi? Ich habe dich mindesten 100 Mal gerufen!"

"Oh Iruka, was machst du hier? Musst du nicht auf die Academy aufpassen?" sagte er immer noch etwas verträumt.

"Waas? Oi hör auf zu träumen und wach endlich auf, es ist schon längst 22Uhr. Ich habe eine Nachricht vom Hokage!"

"Ist der Junge wieder aufgewacht? War die Operation ein Erfolg?"

"Ähm Kakashi, ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst aber ich kann dir sagen, dass sie sehr zufrieden aussah. Du solltest so schnell es geht zu ihr ins Office kommen." erläuterte Iruka mit seinem Lehrergleichen Gesichtsausdruck. Und kaum hatteIruka seinen Satz beendet hörte er nur noch'Bye' und schon war Kakashi in einer Qualmwolke verschwunden.

* * *

Mit einem Kreisel aus Blättern und Qualm erschien Kakashi in Tsunades Büro. Sie saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und schaute hinter den Bergen von Papier zu ihm auf. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sie die ganzen Haufen aus dem Weg geräumz hatte und das Blatt mit dem Report über den Jungen rausgesucht hatte und mit Kakashi und Shizune zum Krankenhaus losrennen konnte. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich um das Bett des Jungens. 

"In seiner Kleidung haben wir ein Band mit dem Konoha Zeichen gefunden und einige kleinere Waffen und Schriftrollen. Seine Blutungen sind gestoppt, jetzt müssen wir nur noch schauen wie das Gegengift wirkt. Mehr als Warten können wir eh nicht machen. Kakashi, ich gebe dir den Auftrag nach ihm zu schauen und zu bewachen. Die, die ihm das angtean haben, könnten immer noch hinter ihm her sein und gib mir sofort Bescheid wenn er aufwacht!"

Zwei Tage vergingen bis das Gegengift anfing Wirkung zu zeigen, der Junge hörte auf zu Schwitzen und seine Atmung wurde wiedre gleichmäßig und seine Temperatur wurde wieder normal.

_Und nochmal zwei Tage vergingen._ Kakashi saß in einer schattigen Ecke des Raumes und las sein Buch "Icha Paradise" als er bemerkte wie sich die Atmung des Jungens veränderte, das hieß er würde bald aufwachen. Also formte er einige Handzeichen und rief seinen Hund, diesen schickte er mit der Nachricht zu Tsunade. Wenige Momente später kam sie hineingestürmt.

"Gut das du so schnell kommen konntest, vor 5Minuten hat sich seine Atmung verändert und ist langsam am Aufwachen." meldete der Jäger.

"Danke für die Nachricht, so wie es aussieht müssen wir uns noch etwas gedulden."

"Tsunade sollten wir nicht erstmal schauen wie sein Zustand ist? fragte Shizune schüchtern.

"Nein, nicht das er dann aufwacht und denkt wir tun ihm was an."

'Ich würde schon Angst kriegen wenn sie vor mir auf dem Bett sitzt' dachte der Jäger.

Also setzten sich alle drei neben das Bett, ein Mädchen mit pinken Haaren kam herein und brachte ein paar Blumen von dem Geschäft. Der blonde Junge wachte vom Geräusch der Tür auf, die das Mädchen gerade geschlossen hatte, er schaute erst nach Links zu Kakashi dann nach Rechts zu Tsunade und Shizune und dann etwas später mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns zu den Blumen. Als ihm aber wieder klar wurde, dass da noch Leute um ihn saßen und er in einem Gebäude war wurde er mißtrauisch.

"Wer seid ihr? Wo bin ich? Was macht ihr mit mir? fragte dieser nach einer Weile. Der Jäger und Tsunade schauten sich an, dann nickten sie.

"Wir haben dich in einem unserer Wälder gefunden und dich zu unserem Dorf 'Konoha' gebracht. Wir haben dich versorgt, du hattest innere Blutungen und warst vergiftet. Nun liegst du hier im Krankenhaus. Ich bin Tsunade, Hokage dieses Dorfes. Das sind Kakashi und Shizune." sagte sie und zeigte dann auf die beiden. Der Junge sagte nichts und schaute zu den Blumen, dann musterte er ihr Gesicht. 'Soll ich ihr das glauben? Argh ich weiß nciht ob ich jemals wieder einer Person vertrauen kann. Aber sie sieht nett aus, und die andere auch,Kakashi sieht nicht allzu nett aus. Ob er die beiden angestiftet hat mich so zu begrüßen?' so ratterte es eine Weile in seinem Gehirn bis er dann sagte etwas betrübt,

"Jetzt wollt ihr bestimmt wissen wer ich bin und warum ich in eurem Wald lag." Die drei nickten.

* * *


	3. Kapitel 2

Mir gehört Naruto nicht und möchte ich auch nicht der Erfinder noch Entwickler sein. viel zu viel Stress

- Flashback - (Narutos Sicht) Achja nicht wundern wie ich den Flashback schreibe. Es ist eher mehr wie Naruto beschreibt was mit ihm geschah. -.-

Das ist echt eine blöde Technik mit der ich mich rumkämpfe, ich hatte es gerade alles fertig und dann sagt es mir dass ich nochmal einloggen sollte TT

* * *

"Ich lebte in den Bergen bei einem Hirten. Er zog mich auf wie seinen eigenen Sohn. Lernte wie man sich um eine Herde Schafe kümmerte und lernte wie man sich selbst verteidigte. Als ich 8Jahre alt wurde kam ein Ninja zu uns, dieser erklärte uns er möchte nicht mehr zurück, sondern ein ruhiges Leben als Hirte führen. Also nahmen wir ihn in unsere Familie auf. Mein Ziehvater fragte unser neues Familienmitglied ob er mir nicht ein paar Tricks und Kniffe beibringen wolle und smit fing mein Training an. Er zeigte mir viele Technicken, ich zeigte ihm im Gegenzug wie man ein guter Hirte war. Wie man die richtigen Wiesen aussuchte und was man bei Schafen beachten musste. Doch vor drei Wochen kam eine Gruppe Ninjas in das Dorf im Tal, sie fragten nach meinem Lehrmeister und fanden schnell den Weg zu uns. Mein Sensei kämpfte gegen se, konnte jedoch nicht gegen allebestehen. Dann entdeckten sie meinen Vater und mich, einer von ihnen zeigte auf mich und sie fingen an eine heiße Diskussion zu führen. Das Ergebnis war dass sie uns umstellten. Sie nahmen unsere Waffen und unsere Schafe. Sie steckten unser Haus in Brand und nahmen uns zu ihrem Lager. Dort hielten sie uns einige Tage fest, doch wurde ihnen schnell langweilig und sie kamen zu uns und traten uns, ließen uns abhauen nur um von ihnen gejagd zu werden. Bei einer ihrer Jagden kam mein Vater ums Leben, er wurde hinterrücks von zwei Kunais getroffen. Als ihr Anführer wieder kam, nahm er mich zu sich und sagte zu mir, er wolle mir zeigen was wahres Leben bedeutet. Ich hatte tierische Angst und doch war ich zugleich neugierig auf das was er mir zeigen wollte. Er zog sich sein Hemd aus und auch meines nahm er, dann sah ich etwas angsteregendes in seinen Augen funkeln, dann nahm er auch meine Hose und fing an mich zu küssen, von meinem Bauch zu meinem Kopf. An meinem Hals hinterlies er einige Flecken, dann ging er wieder zu meinem Bauch, doch dieses Mal fing er an zu lachen und fesselte meine Arme am Bettgitter. Er ging raus und holte einen seiner Kameraden. Sie kamen rein und diskutierten über irgendein Ungeheuer und zeigten mehrmals auf mich. Dann ging der andere wieder raus und der Anführer setzte mich hin und sagte irgendetwas über das gleich alles gut sein würde. Sein Kamerad kam wieder, er hielt eine Art Spritze in seiner Hand und überreichte sie dem Anführer, dieser hielt meinen Arme nach unten und gab mir die Infusion. Danach machte er einige sehr lange und komplizierte Handzeichen und presste seine grün leuchtende Hände auf meinen Bauch. Es tat so weh, ich fing an zu schreien, sein Kamerad hielt mir daraufhin den Mund zu und erstickte diese sofort. Dann waren seine Hände von meinem Bauch weg und er fing an zu fluchen. Beide waren abgelenkt und bemerkten somit nicht das ich aufstand mir die SPritze schnappte und ihnen in die Augen stach. Alles ging so schnell und ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern das ich irgendwie meine Sachen fand und aus dem Zeltlager schlich. Ausser Hörweite und im Schutz der Dunkelheit fing ich an zu Rennen. Weiter und weiter bis ich mich in einem Wald befand der gerade seine Blätter verlor. Dort konnte ich dann nicht mehr weiter rennen und so entschied ich mich eine Pause einzulegen und schlief ein oder vielleicht habe ich auch nur mein Bewusstsein verloren. Den Rest kennt ihr ja." Die anderen hatten mir die ganze Zeit gespannt zugehört doch nun wo ich aufgehört hatte zu reden legte sich eine beunruhigende Stille über uns. 

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte mich Tsunade, die Sonne ging schon unter.

"Mein Name ist Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto." strahlte ich, bis jetzt hatte mich noch niemand nach meinen Namen gefragt.

"Nett deine Bekannschaft zu machen Naruto-san. Wir gehen jetzt lieber, ruh dich noch etwas aus. Morgen komm ich vorbei und schau mir deine restlichen Wunden an." sagte sie lächelnd zu mir und bedeutete den anderen auch zu gehen. Bevor sie die Tür zumachte sagte sie mir, das sie jemanden mit etwas zu Essen vorbei schickt.

* * *

Ich: So endlich, wisst ihr das ist jetzt das dritte mal das ich es poste, nur ist mein PC immer abgestürtzt -.- deshalb schreib ich grad vom Laptop aus. 

Naruto: Boah so viel hab ich ja noch nie geredet.

Ich: Würd mich über ein paar Reviews freuen.

Tsunade: Habt ihr gehört review oder sonst ...

Kakashi: sonst was?

Ich: Nein nein ich schreib das ja weil ich will.


	4. Kapitel 3

Ich habe Naruto nicht erfunden, den Stress würde ich mir auch nie antun wollen. Und ich entschuldige mich für das späte weiterschreiben. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit und kann dann immer nur mal für fünf Minuten weiterschreiben oder manchmal auch für zehn.

**Kapitel 3**

Die Sonne stand schon zur Mittagszeit als Tsunade Naruto wieder besuchte. Sie brachte ihm frische Anziehsachen, sie wollte mit ihm sprechen.

"Weißt du Naruto-san. Jetzt wo du keinen Ort mehr zum Bleiben hast, möchtest du nicht bei uns bleiben? Und ein richtiger Ninja werden?" fragte sie ihn.

"Ein richtiger Ninja?" murmelte Naruto und seine Augen wurden riesen groß.

"Ich nehme das als Ja. Dann zieh dir die Sachen an. Ich werde dich dem Akademie Lehrer vorstellen. Und mit ein bisschen Glück wirst du bald als Genin bei uns anfangen können." Er zog sich schnell seine Sachen an und verließ mit ihr das Krankenhaus. Auf ihrem Weg zur Akademie wurden sie mehrere Male von anderen Ninjas unterbrochen. "Du scheinst sehr viel Verantwortung übernehmen zu müssen. Ist das nicht sehr anstrengend?" fragte Naruto Tsunade. "Nein, es macht Spaß sich um ein Dorf zu kümmern. Aber manchmal ist es wirklich sehr anstrengend. Zum Glück hab ich ja eine verantwortungsbewusste Assistentin und ein Dorf voll mit netten und freundlichen Menschen." sagte sie und fing an zu lächeln.

Die Akademie war groß und leer, die Schüler waren alle auf Expedition, nur Iruka war noch da, weil er eine Memo von Tsunade bekommen hatte, die ihm befahl auf sie und einem neuen Schüler zu warten. Er war sehr gespannt auf diesen neuen Schüler und lief in seinem Klassenzimmer hin und her. Am Vormittag hatte Kakashi ihn besucht und ihm von dem neuen Schüler erzählt, dass dieser eigentlich nur noch einen kleinen Schnellkurs machen müsse, da er von einem anderen Ninja trainiert worden war. Es klopfte an der Tür. Tsunade kam rein und ein kleiner, blonder Junge kam ihr hinterher. Iruka verbeugte sich vor Tsunade und lächelte den Jungen an. Dieser schien dem Lächeln nicht zu glauben und versteckte sich hinter ihr. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als über Tsunade-sama kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen.

"Hallo Hokage-sama. Ist das der Junge?"

"Ja, hey Naruto das hier wird von heute an dein Akademie Lehrer sein. Er wird deine bisherigen Fertigkeiten testen und dich darauf aufbauend weiter ausbilden, bis wir dich als Ninja von Konoha anerkennen." sagte sie und schubste Naruto vor sich.

"Ich bin Iruka-seinsei und wie heißt du?."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Also Naruto wie jeder Ninja der Stadt musst du auch durch die Akademie durch. Ich musste auch zur Akademie. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht würde ich gern heute schon mit ein paar kleineren Übungen anfangen." sagte er.

* * *

Der Wind fegte durch die Bäume als Naruto mit Iruka auf dem Übungsgelände standen. Tsunade stand abseits und wollte das Geschehen beobachten. Iruka rief Naruto zu einfach erst mal ein paar Kunais auf ihn zu werfen. Danach wollte Iruka, dass Naruto ihn frontal angreift, was kläglich scheiterte, da er viel zu offensichtlich vorging. Doch als er zwei Klone von sich machte überraschte er Iruka und schaffte es ihn zu berühren. Damit noch nicht genug musste Naruto dann auch noch einige Ninjutsu Übungen vollführen.

"Ich bin erstaunt über deine Talente, aber wenn du ein richtiger Ninja sein willst musst du unbedingt an deiner Ninjutsu arbeiten, du solltest auch lernen dein Chakra richtig zu benutzten. Lass dich aber nicht von mir einschüchtern, ich gebe dir nur Tipps, denn ich glaube du bist bereit ein Ninja zu sein. Vergess nicht, ein Ninja lernt sein Leben lang! Und jetzt komm ich lad dich auf eine Schüssel Ramen ein." sagte ihm Iruka als sie beide zu Tsunade liefen.

"Ach ja Iruka, Naruto braucht bis ich ihm eine Wohnung gefunden habe einen Schlafplatz. Könntest du dich darum bitte kümmern?" fragte Tsunade den erschütterten Iruka, denn dieser hatte sich auf einen erholsamen Abend ganz alleine gefreut. Und im Dinge schlimmer zu machen musste er feststellen, dass Naruto genau so viel essen kann wie Choji. Nun mit einem leeren Geldbeutel und einem leeren Magen (Naruto hat alles aufgegessen) gingen sie die Gassen entlang zu seiner Wohnung. Auf dem Weg kam ihnen Kakashi entgegen und entschied sich sie zu begleiten.

"Und wirst du ein richtiger Ninja Naruto?" fragte Kakashi.

"Ja, aber ich darf nicht aufhören zu lernen. Ich frag mich nur wer mein neuer Sensei sein wird."

"Das würde mich auch sehr interessieren. Tsunade-sama hat bestimmt schon eine Person ausgewählt." meinte Iruka.

"Es bringt nichts jetzt zu grübeln, wo willst du eigentlich hin Naruto? Wo schläfst du?" fragte Kakashi.

"Er wird solange bei mir schlafen bis Tsunade ihm eine Wohnung gefunden hat. Oder erklärst du dich bereit ihn bei dir aufzunehmen?" erwiderte Iruka bevor Naruto auch nur einen Ton herausbrachte. Es schien als würde Iruka kein Nein akzeptieren.

"Ah, leider bin ich auf Mission, ich wollte nur noch mal schauen ob es Naruto gut ginge. Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein. Ich sollte dann lieber mal gehn." rettete sich Kakashi aus Irukas Plan und verschwand in einer Wolke. 'Typisch dieser Kakashi. Immer zu spät und nie um eine Ausrede verlegen.' dachte sich Iruka.

"Okay, nun da wir das auch geklärt haben kann ich dir jetzt meine Wohnung zeigen." sagter er und öffnete die grüne Tür vor der sie stehen geblieben waren. Er gab Naruto ein Zeichen, dass er als erster rein gehen sollte und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

"Wow!" war das einzige was Naruto sagen konnte. Sie standen in einem geräumigen Flur, die Wände waren in Ocker Farben gestrichen und die Möbel waren mit ihrer Farbe und größe dem Raum perfekt angeglichen. Nichts lag auf dem Boden, kein Staub hatte sich abgelagert und der Boden sah aus wie frisch gewienert. Das Wohnzimmer und die Küche waren genauso perfekt angepasst und sauber. Der einzige Raum wo etwas Chaos herrschte war Irukas Arbeitszimmer, wo auch ein Gästebett drin stand. Der Schreibtisch war vollbepackt mit irgendwelchen Zetteln und Büchern, auf dem Boden lagen zerknüllte und zerrissene Blätter, sowie etliche Bücher, wie zum Beispiel 'Ninja Lehrer sein für Dummies' und 'Kunai werfen für Dummies'. In Irukas Zimmer durfte Naruto nicht, Iruka murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches und gab es auf eine Erklärung zu finden. Man muss ja nicht immer einen genauen Grund nennen, besonders nicht wenn es um die eigene Wohnung geht.

"Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht allzu sehr in meinem Arbeitszimmer schlafen zu müssen. Wenn du mir eine halbe Stunde Zeit gibts versuch ich noch etwas Ordnung ins Chaos zu bringen. Du kannst währenddessen Duschen gehen. Nimm einfach das Handtuch was dort hängt. Es ist frisch aus der Wäsche." es blieb Naruto also nichts anderes übrig als zu duschen. Vielleicht mit etwas Überzeugungskraft könnte er ja später mal in Irukas Schlafzimmer schauen.

Mit dem Duschen fertig und schon wieder hungrig lief Naruto in das leere Wohnzimmer, Iruka war anscheinend immer noch dabei etwas Ordnung zu schaffen. Er lief die Wand entlang und schaute sich die Bücher an, die dort im Bücherregal standen. Die meisten Bücher handelten vom Lernen und Lehren. Aber einige Bücher waren auch einfach nur Abenteuer Geschichten. Er griff nach einem großen, alt aussehendem Buch. Auf der Kante und Vorne stand kein Titel. Er klappte das Buch auf. 'Erhöhte Stufe der Siegel' lautete der Titel. Naruto blätterte etwas in dem Buch herum.

"Pack das Buch wieder weg!" brüllte Iruka als dieser neben Naruto stehend erkannte welches Buch er da in den Händen hatte. Naruto hatte sich so sehr erschrocken und hatte das Buch fallen gelassen. Was konnte Iruka so aus der Fassung bringen das er so brüllte? Es musste also etwas in diesem Buch stehen, was Naruto nicht wissen durfte. Dies gefiel ihm natürlich gar nicht.

"Was steht denn da schon großartiges drinnen, dass ich nicht drin rumblättern darf? Sind doch nur'n paar olle Siegel." protestierte dieser, sichtlich verärgert angeschrien worden zu sein.

"Da ähm wenn ich dir verrate was da drin steht versprichst du mir Tsunade-sama nichts zu sagen?" versuchte sich Iruka zu retten.

"Klar. Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache, doch nicht etwa ein paar Bilder von jungen Schülern?"

"Nein, es gibt ein paar verbotene Ninjutsu, und dieses Buch ist sehr alt. Als es geschrieben wurde, waren diese ganzen Siegel noch nicht verboten. Und diese Siegel die nicht verboten sind sind so schön und einfach beschrieben. Ich will es einfach nur noch behalten. Das ist alles was zu diesen Buch gesagt werden muss." somit nahm Iruka das Buch und packte es nach ganz oben, dort wo Naruto nicht rankam.

"Es ist schon ziemlich spät und ich muss morgen wieder früh aufstehen. Warum gehen wir nicht jetzt schlafen? Dir würde ne Mütze voll Schlaf nicht schaden. Du hast dich doch auch verausgabt, wo du doch nach Tagen wieder zum Trainieren kamst." Iruka hatte es wirklich geschafft in das Chaos Ordnung zu bringen. Die Bücher waren alle ordentlich an der Wand neben dem Schreibtisch gestapelt, die losen Blätter alle weggeheftet und die anderen Blätter waren alle im Müll. Das Bett war auch ordentlich bezogen und Iruka hatte sogar einen Pjama für Naruto hingelegt. Diese Nacht versprach eine erholsame Nacht zu werden.

* * *

Ich: So das hat jetzt etwas lange gedauert mit dem weiteschreiben. Aber hey ich hab dieses Kapitel fertig.

Iruka: Das hat wirklich gedauert.

Ich: Ja ich weiß, und das nächste Kapitel wird auch wieder lange dauern. Ich bin erst mal für drei Wochen in Afrika, abgeschnitten von jeglichen

Computern.

Naruto: Wow, aber diesmal hast du über 100 Wörter geschrieben.

Ich: Ja wahnsinn. Die letzten Zeilen (letzten 500 Wörter) ließen sich so schnell schreiben. Hätt ich nicht gedacht.

Iruka: Anregungen und Wertungen sind erwünscht.

* * *


	5. Autors Kommentar

Ja, also ich hab ja jetzt wirklich schon lange nicht mehr geschrieben. Nun genau solange habe ich jetzt auch schon Naruto nicht mehr gelesen. -.-

Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber man kann nicht über etwas schreiben, was man nicht mehr so richtig kennt. Und ich denke hier nicht nur an mich, sondern auch an euch. Denn, es macht euch (Lesern) bestimmt keinen Spaß, wenn die Charaktere falsch wiedergegeben werden.

Daher frage ich jetzt, ob es jemanden gibt der die Geschichte weiterschreiben will?

Ich werde sie hiermit nämlich nicht mehr weiterschreiben. ...

Also wer interesse hat, bitte melden.

Eure raykai89


End file.
